I Won't Let You Fall
by Akayume
Summary: You have to find out when you read this.


I Won't Let You Fall One, I don't own anything except this, okay? Okay.  
Two, What is up with me writing stories about suicide, betrayal, and failed love? I don't get it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I never wondered why you hated me so much. It's because I made things worse between you and Kikyo. Because I was such a nuisance. Because I barged into your life. Because I...

I also never wondered why I came to be here. At first, I thought it was destiny, but now that I think about it, it's punishment. I mean, how can the reincarnated Kikyo just happen to come here? I know that the jewel was with me, but, how is it that I just _happened_ to be here?

Now all that's gonna change. No more guiding you to the shards. No more being yelled at. No more "sit!" No more interfering with your work. I won't be here for any of that. You'll have to yell at Miroku or Shippo or Sango, I don't care, because I will no longer be here.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey Kagome, hurry up with that fish!" 

_Well you don't have to hurry me, I just got started._

"Inuyasha, that was rude, and she just started cooking it too!" yelled Sango. 

Inuyasha just growled then turned his head. 

_I wish I could just kill him...or kill me..._

As I cooked the fish, I kept thinking of how things would be different without me, when I heard screams and yells. I looked up to see orange. I looked down to see... 

"Ahh! The fish is burning!" 

Sango got a bucket, filled it with water from the river right next to us, and threw to the fish, leaving, not a fish, but black, crispy bones and skin of the fish. 

"Nice going, Kagome, now we're gonna starve! Did you _want_ this to happen?!"   
"Take it easy, Inuyasha..."   
"No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of wandering for days trying to get just one shard and when we finally get there, it's on the run AGAIN! I'm tired of having to wait for food! I did better just getting my own food! I'm tired of being yelled at from everyone! I'm tired of 'sit!' And you know what? I'm tired of _you_, Kagome!" 

I just stood there, my jaw dropping. Sango and Miroku both had a shocked expression on their faces. And Shippo hid in the tent. And Inuyasha...he was breathing hard, like he couldn't breathe for a long time and just now got a breath of fresh air. 

After what seemed like a long time, Inuyasha turned and jumped into the river, catching fish. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started preparing another fire. 

While they weren't looking, I snuck off somewhere in the woods. Deep in the woods. 

After what seemed like forever (and I mean _forever_), I found the perfect spot to stay: the bottom of a cliff. 

I looked for something to use to get there, but since I didn't have my backpack, there was no point. The only way was to slide down. And it looked pretty rough. 

What else was there to do? I don't want to stick around Inuyasha. It would just make him hate me even more. But what about the others? Run away just to get away from one person and leave the others hanging? And what about the shards? 

I should stay. 

When I turned to head back, I heard something in the bushes. Thinking it was Inuyasha, I yelled, "Get away from me. I don't want to see you!" 

Then footsteps. Really fast footsteps. 

I took a step back, forgetting about the cliff. 

Out came a vine. Then laughing. 

"You can't back away from what you want now!" 

The vine pushed me from the cliff, leaving me floating in midair for two seconds. 

"No!!" 

I felt a claw on my wrist. Is this a dream? 

"Kagome, can you lift yourself up for just a little bit?" 

Stupid question, of course I can't! I've only been in midair for two seconds and already I'm too scared to move. And with that, I fainted. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I woke up in the tent alone. And the flap was out of the way of what I saw outside. They were all eating. I heard my stomach growling and wished I had something to eat before I went off. 

And I heard them talking about something. I tried so hard to listen. I finally succeeded in positioning myself to listen to what they were saying. 

"I don't understand why she would just sneak off like that! Inuyasha, you should've told us she went off!"   
"I wasn't sure I was supposed to tell you, for a fact that I didn't know she was going to try to jump off the cliff."   
"Still, you should've stopped her from going in the first place."   
"Yes, just like how she's listening to our conversation." 

I gasped and pretending to still be unconscious. 

I heard Sango say, "Oh, now you're aware of something! She's still unconscious, just look at her!" 

Of course, Sango thinks I'm a bad liar and faker because I pretended to fake something. I was telling the truth but told it in a shaky way to indicate I was lying when really I wasn't so she came to the conclusion that I was a bad liar. 

Inuyasha looked at me when I opened my eyes slightly, shrugged, then went to sit on the branch of a tree. 

I went back to sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I awoke. It was still dark out. Had I only been asleep for a short time? 

I was surprised to see Inuyasha sleeping. If I had been asleep for a short time, he should still be out there. 

Time to do what I have to do. What I want to do. 

I ran back to the cliff. And waited. Waited. And waited. 

What exactly was I waiting for? The vine and the laughter? A sudden crack in the ground that will send me falling to my death? Inuyasha? 

The first one was probably what I was waiting for, because The vine came, but this time, instead o one, there were five and there was no laughter. Just a whisper, saying, "Your wish is death..." 

Yes, my wish was death. To be gone forever. To be rid of feeling misused. 

I walked to the edge of the cliff and waited to be pushed into it, to make it my grave. 

All five vines pushed me into it. And again... 

...Inuyasha's hand grabs me. 

"What are you doing?" 

Frustrated, I yell, "Getting rid of my life!"   
"But why?" 

Why? Why?!   
How could you ask why? Your the reason I'm doing this!   
Can't you see? I love you, Inuyasha! But because you hate me so much, I'm getting rid of myself to keep you happy! Isn't that what you want?! 

I shouldn't tell you this. It's too shameful for me to say. 

"Inuyasha, just let go of me," I said in a solemn voice. 

His face changed from anger to confusion. 

"W-w...what? If I let go, you'll..."   
"...Die? Of course. If I die, you won't have to wander for no apparent reason. If I die, you'll get your food faster. _When_ I die, you won't have to deal with me anymore. It's what you want."   
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" 

It's because you need someone to cook for you, isn't it? 

"Please don't leave..."   
"Why? No, here's a better question. Why don't you leave me be? Why don't you let me fall?"   
"...I won't let you fall. My grasp is stronger. But myself..." 

His expression changed to sadness. 

"...I love you, Kagome. And because of that, I'm not going to let you fall." 

What?   
How am I supposed to believe that?   
I feel betrayed, broken, scarred... 

...And your saying you love me?   
It's because of you that I'm doing this. I love you, Inuyasha, but I can't tell you that now. Not after everything I had planned. It's too late. 

"Just let me go."   
"No, I can't..."   
"I don't mean it like that. Just let me go...completely." 

Before he could answer, the vines came and grabbed my hand.   
Pain accompanied it, because when it tried to get Inuyasha's hand off, his claws rushed into my hand. 

The whisper kept chanting, "Your wish is death, your wish is death..."   
The vines kept trying... 

...and succeeded. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Inuyasha yelled in horror as he let go of Kagome. He tried to get her again, but ten more vines pulled him back. It took him a long time to get loose and when he slid down to see if she was alright, the whisper said, "Her wish was granted..." _

He didn't want to believe it, so he kept searching. 

His voice got hoarse from yelling her name. He kept thinking to himself, How did I let fifteen thick vines hold me back from her? 

_He started crushing boulders in anger when he found something... _

...Kagome's leg. 

A boulder was on her leg. Thinking that maybe she was just unconscious, he crushed this boulder... 

Her body was covered in blood. 

Her face, was covered in blood too, but he could see some sort of expression on her face... 

...a smile. 


End file.
